Grace
by Illusions
Summary: A story of two princesses in the Moon Kingdom... everyone who has read this has liked it, so please r/r!
1. Chapter 1- Meeting the Queens and the Pe...

There was caos in the kingdom. All the children were running through and fro in their corridors. They were the children of Queen Serenity. Queens of the other planets were coming for their celebration- it was the day they defeated Queen of the Dark Moon: Nefereiti. They beat her 1000 years ago, when the dark moon almost defeated the moon kingdom. Anyway, back to the story.   
Serena, princess of the moon kingdom, was sleeping peacefully in her bed next to luna. Luna woke up, and realized they were sleeping in late (as usual). "Your highness, we are late (as usual) for the queens arriving. Your mother will have a fit if she knows you aren't awake." Luna spoke earnestly. The moon princess woke up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Dear me, we are late. I must stop this ridiculous habit." She rose and quickly dressed into her form by saying "Moon princess power!" Then she tip-toed out of her room into the area where everyone was waiting. "Where are all the other princesses, Luna?" She questioned. "They are coming with their mothers, your highness. You forget sleep-overs never last forever." Christy, one of the small children - a pretty young girl with fiery red hair and icy blue eyes, made her appearance. "They are coming in TWO MINUTES! I cannot wait till Princess Mars gets here!" Princess Serena nodded and gave a small smile. Christy was Rei's pet and she was ALWAYs happy to see her. "I am getting sick of all this hammock. WHERE ARE THE PRINCESSES!!!! Oh, excuse me Princess Serena. Have happened to have seen Princess Jupiter? I am very hungry!" A small young girl with brown eyes and pouting face appeared. "I am sorry, Patience. They are arriving in about two minutes." The princess of the moon smiled. As you think, Patience is Lita's favorite pet and loves her food. Lita loves to pet her and dress her in fancy clothes. "Two minutes, hm? Well… that would be exactly 120 secounds, I presume?" Another girl appeared- she had bright golden hair and blue eyes like Serena. Her hair was cut short like Amara though. "Yes, dear. You're correct. Good job, Sally!" Serena sighed. She hated it when this girl came up. "I am right! Oh, yes! Princess Mercury will be soooo happy! I can't wait till they arrive!" She ran away, hopping gleefully. Princess Serena sighed. She was glad that was over. "Let me guess," she thought. "Now the Venus's and the outer scout's pets will come." And behold the power of the moon; she was right! Another girl popped her head in and came into the spotlight. Hello, she said in her mesmerizing voice. "Where is Princess Venus? I would be much greatful to see her. I need to see Princess Mars too. She promised me that she would give me singing lessons. She says I have talent." "Speak on, Mercy," thought Princess Serena. "You do have talent- don't stop talking!" Suddenly, three kids came up. "They are coming in aproximatly twenty seconds!" They carroled. The first one was a quiet girl of seven, who had a sad past. Her eyes were very gorgeous, and it was impossible to not admire them. She was named Hope and she was Michelle's pet. She is also Mercy's best friend. She used to crawl into Princess Neptune's lap and pour out her fears. No one understood her like Princess Neptune. Next to her was a pouting girl of eight named, Destiny. She always had a sparkle of charm in her voice and made everyone feel at home. Yet there was one fall back, Destiny loved Amara- the wild princess of Uranus. She soon admired her and started copying her in every way she could. Her manners just stepped out and flew out the window. So did her politeness. The last one was a gorgeous girl of five. She had curly golden hair and had the best fashion of clothes- which won Princess Pluto's heart. "They have arrived! Let's go meet them!" All the other girls followed her into the halls of marble and found themselves in the living room, the biggest room in the whole kingdom. In came the queens, one by one. Queen Mars appeared. She had a mistic look in her eyes and told the best stories that caught everyone's attention. She spun tales of battles, murders, thrillers, romances, and mysteries- everyone had a great time! Before bed, when she gathered everyone in her arms, she told a quiet story of ghosts that created chills up everyone's backs. Then came Queen Jupiter who loved and had pride in her daughter's cooking: which she had picked up from her. She made tons of sweets and the cooks adored her because they had a few days of vacation when she came. She brought homemade cookies for each of the children, chocolates for Princess Serena, and gathered them all to reveal a hidden surprise; a delicious soft white cake that was nearly ten feet high! Next came Queen Venus, who had a knack for knowing what presents everyone wanted. She brought a soft bunny for Princess Serena, who glanced at it with tearful and greatful eyes. Each kid got whatever he or she wanted and they all loved her very much. She was an apple of the gym teacher's eye. She played sports with all the children: except ice-scating, that was Queen Jupiter's job. Also skiing and swimming, which was Neptune and Mercury's, and Mars's jobs. Then came Queen Mercury, who switched once in a while with Queen Neptune for swimming lessons. She helped everyone with their homeowork and made them exceed. She was a poor old soul that thought that the kids didn't love her because she couldn't do cool stuff like the other Queens. Ah, but she was mistaken. It was her kindness that won them all. She didn't have the fiery temper of Mars and the excessive force of Jupiter, who often spanked them too hard when they did something bad. She comforted all poor souls and anyone with a problem would come to her or Princess Neptune: which ever one was available. Then came the outer queens. The children cheered. They were the coolest of all the queens of the galaxy: espessially Uranus and Neptune. They were best friends and were hardly seen apart.They were both gentle, kind, and polite. Even graceful. Queen Uranus handeled the track teams and Neptune handled the swimmers. They were best at dancing. These two were the soul and heart of the dance floor. The waltzed, they tangoed, they did everything in perfect rythym. Luckily, this trait fell on their daughters, who were the apples of their eyes. Queen Pluto made their elegent and refined dresses. All the girls in the room adored her style and she made them the best ball dresses. If they wanted advice on what they should wear, they go to her. If they didn't know what to wear, they go to her. If they wanted anything about make-up or clothes: they go to her. She showed them that beauty can last, and does. Because she lives in the underworld and in the time gate, she gained wrinkles and bad skin. But still, she was a facinating beauty. The only woman who was just as beautiful was Queen Neptune. The crowd cheered and clapped. Every one was here. The princess followed their mothers into their corridors to get dressed for the ball that was made to honor their arrival.   



	2. Getting ready for the ball....

In Queen Mercury and Princess Mercury's corridors:  
  
"Honey, we must get quickly dressed". Queen Mercury ordered. "Yes mother." Princess Mercury put on a light blue gown with no sleeves with a slim waist line. Her mother approved of her dress and smiled at her. "You have always obeyed my orders like a perfect princess, darling. But, are you happy with it? You have been so quiet and meek for so long, I miss my kind gentle and talkative daughter. What is the matter? Is it me?" Princess Mercury was astounded. She interrupted. "No mother. How could you have done any wrong? I love you mother and I always shall. It's just that ever since father died, it's like he took my soul away. I don't have anything to live for. My father was the only one who knew…" The princess stopped. "It's your father? YOUR FATHER!! Oh, no, it can't be. Why does he take you away from me. Why? Don't worry honey. Some day, you will stop grieving over your father's death and find something to live for- I promise. Now let's go."  
  
In Queen Jupiter and Princess Jupiter's corridor.   
  
"Daughter, we shall have much fun tonight. Please wear that green gown- it looks gorgeous on you. Let us light up this cold corridor. Come get some flowers." Queen Jupiter magically sprung flowers from her hand and placed them in a tall vase. Immediately, the corridor felt much warmer. We need some-   
-"Hey! Princess Jupiter! The ball starts in fifteen minutes!"  
"Alright!" Princess Jupiter Put on her green sparkling dress, and started walking out the door. "Young lady, have you forgotten something?" The young man took a rose out of his pocket and placed it in her hair. "Beautiful," he murmmered, and they walked to the ball hand in hand.  
  
In Queen Venus and Princess Venus's corridor.  
  
"Ah, love is sooo beautiful!" Princess Venus exclaimed, holding a card to her chest. "What is that, daughter?" Princess Venus froze and magically made it disappear. "Nothing, mother. It is a lovely day, isn't it? A nice day for a picnic indeed." She watched mischeviously as her mother transformed. "What a delightful idea, daughter! I'll make all the preperations. We will need food: no problem, Jupiter will handle that. Ah, we will make it at sunset; what a romantic idea! We will have candles, blankets; Pluto will provide that. Also we will have some fun and games; Uranus will provide that. Music; duh, Neptune. It will be superb! Oh, by the way, wear that golden gown. We will…" She went on, thinking of many things. Her daughter hurriedly put on her gown, and went out the door silently.  
  
In Queen Mars and Princess Mars corridor.  
  
"What a day! We need some candlelight." Queen Mars brushed her hand across the mantle piece and candles appeared. Then she lit the fireplace with a turn of her fingers. Princess Mars watched and turned on the candles by closing her eyes and using telepathy. She watched silently as her mom choose her dress and then made her put it on. It was a rich ruby color. Ruby's were places around her neck and earing of ruby where placed on her ears. Then she quietly spoke. "Mother, I…I don't like your new boyfriend. He is mean to me. I spoke with him and he… he hit me mother." She pleaded. "Please break up with him!" "Honey, you know I would NEVER HAVE A BOYFRIEND WHO… BEATS MY DAUGHTER! I AM GOING TO BE RID OF HIM!" She was blazing from head to toe. "Idiot, thinks he can just… hurt my daughter! I'LL KILL HIM!!!!!" She screamed. Princess Mars pleaded again. "Mother, please don't kill him. We will be disgraced from our high position we have as Queen Serenity's best friends. I don't want to be turned out of the palace." She cried. "It's all right, honey. I won't. But if you didn't talk right now, he would have been burnt to the ground!" She clenched her hand. The princess held it and it relaxed in her soft healing grip. The queen sighed. "I am sure we will be late if we don't hurry. Let's go, daughter."   
  
Queen Neptune and Princess Neptune's corridors.  
  
"I don't know what to choose! White or black? I'll go ask Pluto about this. Get dressed and I'll be right back." Princess Neptune nodded. "Yes mother." She dressed into her long, flowing black dress and put on pearls. The she heard a door close behind her. Using her aqua mirror of her mom's, she saw a young man named Darien enter. "Hello Darien." Why didn't he knock? She thought. "Hello. Mich- you're wearing pearls! You know what that does to me…" He was about to hug her but she backed him off. "What are you doing here, Darien? I thought I broke up with you!" She shouted, about to lift her brooch and become Princess Neptune. "You are too gorgeous to lose, hon. Didn't you miss me?" Neptune shivered. She had missed him, but she broke up with him anyway because she found out that Princess Serena loved him, but he didn't love her. She couldn't let him break her heart. "You know, that Princess Serena? I could introduce her to you. She is very pretty. You'd be a delightful coup-" She couldn't bear to say the last word. Darien laughed and stroked her wavy hair. Neptune shivered again. He tucked a strand hair behind her ear and whispered. "I know what you are trying to do, dear. I am not going to be shaken off so easily." He ended with a nip at her ear. Then he left her, sobbing, in the room. She washed her face, put her make-up back on, and left for the dance floor. Her mother, listening the whole thing, clutched her white dress close to her and a slight trickle of water ran down her cheek.  
  
Queen Uranus and Princess Uranus's corridors.  
  
"Daughter, we are going to be great! Dance with Princess Neptune- you two dance as if you were meant to be dancing partners. Don't shame us now. Wear that gold gown…" she continued to babble. Uranus chuckled and thought. She didn't want to make her mom mad by not wearing the gown, but she really wanted to wear her new suit. "Mom, can't I wear my new suit. PLEASE???" She started to whine *on purpose* and created her mom's anxiety. "Alright, hon. But PLEASE stop that whining! I can't bear it!" Amara chuckled again and put on her suit. "You know mother, you would look absolutely gorgeous in my gold gown." Her mother gushed with pride at being called gorgeous. Amara was as tall as her mother so it was ok for them to share clothes. Amara shrugged and looked into her mirror. She applied gel on her hair to make it look slick and cool, and curled the tip with her wet finger. She smiled at herself, put a rose in her pocket, and went out the door.  
  
Queen Pluto and Princess Pluto's corridors.   
  
"Mother dear, I think this black one will suit me." She turned to her mother. "Alright dear." Her mother's hands were always sewing, and Princess Pluto hated it. Although she had the best gowns in the whole universe, her mom was always busy, and they hardly got time alone- unless she was dressing. She pulled on her black gown and sighed. If only my life was as exciting as Uranus's or Neptune's. she thought. Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune were her best friends. They made everything seem exciting or fun. When she was tired, Michelle (Princess Neptune) would play a soothing melody to make her sleep and relax. When she was bored, she could go play with them and laugh at Amara's (Princess Uranus) jokes. The always made her feel good. She sighed deeply, and walked out the door.  



	3. Danger strikes at midnight....

Princess Mercury entered, and suddenly, blond haired girl came up to her. "Sally! It is good to see you, have you been studying?" Sally suddenly got all huffed up and said with great pride in her voice. "Yes, mam, I have." A great grin stole her face. Princess Mercury smiled. "That's good! Now, where is Princess Venus?"   
  
"I'm here, Amy! How are yah doing?" Mina came up to her, gave (her own ^.~) study book to Sally, who replied her with a big 'thank you' smile and ran off. "I am doing fine, thank you." Then a little girl came up to Mina. "Hello, Princess Venus. Can you play volleyball with me?" It was Mercy, the wonder-voiced girl. Princess Mercury felt a pang of jealosy. All she could do was swim and study. Is she worth nothing? Would Princess Venus rather be with that pretty-voiced girl? Or would she rather be with her, Princess Mercury? She braced herself for disappointment. "Mina, it's ok. Go play with her. I…I…I have some studying to do." Princess Mercury ran off, and cried in her bathroom, her tears becoming wirpools in the bathtub.   
  
Meanwhile in the ballroom, Mars appeared and found no one to talk with (since Mina went to play volleyball for two minutes). "Hello, Rei. Have you… er, seen Darien anywhere?" Princess Neptune daintily stepped in with a pained look on her face. "No, why?" Said Princess Mars with a wink and jutt with her elbow into Michelle's side. "No reason." Suddenly, rose petals scattered at Michelle's feet and she trembled. "I… I have to go… Rei, nothing… personal." She ran (not really) out of the ballroom, looking behind her to see if Darien was behind her, and crashed into Princess Uranus, who was daydreaming. "Ouch! Watch where yo- oh, sorry Mich…elle. I thought you were Darien. Whe got into a fight. Please excuse me." She helped her up and couldn't stop from admiring Michelle's wavy and pretty aqua hair, that fell in tresses on her shoulders, and those gorgeous blue eyes. Michelle stared at Amara too. Her charming and beautiful green eyes, that… hair! They both blushed from their thoughts and looked away. "It's all right, don't mind me, I was the one who wasn't looking where I was going, pardon me." She averted her eyes from Amara's. "No, no. It's my fault. I was daydreaming, Oh shi-gosh, It's almost time for the ball. Our parents will be mad at us if we don't get to watch them dance." ...and show off, she thought. Princess Neptune giggled. "Yeah, they do show off, don't they?" Amara was amazed. Did she read her thoughts? "How did you-" She got interrupted. "I can read some of your thoughts- but not the ones that are private… and other peoples - who are close to me- I mean, like… friends!" She ended on a false note. "Come on, let's go to the ball- it might start any minute now." They walked together to the ballroom. They found all the other princesses waiting for them, including Princess Mercury, who's red eyes had been fully washed. "We are going to start the ball!" Cried Queen Uranus and Neptune, who were looking radiantly at their daughters, who tried their best to stay away from them which wasn't much use. Queen Neptune had her aqua mirror and could see where ever they went. They sighed together and cursed themselves for having such talented mothers. Princess Neptune disappeared and reappeared on the stage with her violin. Her mother smiled happily at her. Michelle smiled back, and played out her heart and soul. Princess Uranus could only gaze at her. That playing… so beautful. When ever she visited Neptune, she always was painting, not doing her violin practice. But this, this was her soul, and it's fire caught Princess Uranus's heart. She disappeared and appeared with her piano; another surprise for Michelle, and played a duet with her. She frowned. Her playing was NOTHING compared to Michelle's, but she could see Michelle rocking back and forth as if she were in her dreams, and then Amara didn't care if she could play- she just wanted to be closer to Michelle. The beautful playing brought all the other guests from their dressing rooms- who finally realized it was time for the ball. They came, hypnotized by the playing. When all of them arrived, the playing stopped, and Michelle and Amara returned to their places on the ball floor. They brought in a bunch of musicians, who Michelle hated ^.*, and they started playing. All the princesses paired up. Princess Jupiter with her crush, the boy who gave her the rose. All the other princesses waited for someone to ask them to dance. All of a sudden, the room was still (except for the musicians). The men where too shy to ask the girls to dance, but they thought dancing with eachother was ridiculous. Queen Uranus saw the problem. She whispered in Queen Neptune's ear, who nodded. They asked the musicians to play the polka, and they started dancing. Immediately Princess Jupiter and her boy stopped dancing and gazed with envy at them. Then Princess Uranus smiled. Everyone was staring at their parents, and lost all their fears. Uranus wanted to join the fun, but she didn't want to dance with a boy. Then she turned to Michelle. "Princess Neptune, will you dance with me to uphold our families honor?" She waited for her reply as Michelle's crimson blush drained away. "Anything for our families," she replied, as Uranus slipped her hand around her waist and spun her. They were syncronized, they were one. Everyone of their steps matched perfectly with the others. The fires in their hearts, sprung from their bodies, and each embraced eachother. Everyone turned their gaze onto them. Queen Uranus was upset, then realized who everyone was staring at, and her eyes filled up with joy. She danced faster and faster with Queen Neptune, who was feeling the same joy. Princess Uranus and Neptune felt their joy, and thrived on it. They danced, becoming better and better at it. Each time Princess Uranus pulled Neptune to her, they both gasped for air and grinned at eachother. What is this feeling? They both thought. A fire is burning within me, one that I cannot stop. They both did the dance step over and over, and when they stopped to take a breath, everyone around them wasn't watching, they were dancing. The musicians started to play the rumba. Princess Venus stopped to get some punch. Princess Jupiter danced and danced. She was the best dancer in the inner scouts. Amara grinned at Michelle. Darien, watching Michelle grin back, got so angry, he threw a rose at Amara's chest. Michelle felt the rose coming. "Amara, MOVE!" She pushed her out of the way and the rose hit her in the shoulder blade. Oh, dear. She thought. "Neptune Iceberg freeze!" Her shoulder blade froze so the poison wouldn't spread. But they had to take it out before she had a blood clot. "Leave it to me!!" Queen Mercury came to the rescue and took Michelle to the emergency room. God, Darien was the one who threw the rose at me- but why? And why did Princess Neptune save me? Thought Princess Uranus. She ran after Princess Mercury, who followed her mother. 


	4. Murky waters...

She gained permission to stay with Princess Neptune as long as she wanted. She stepped into the emergency room and froze. The room was very chilly, and what really froze her most was the sight of Princess Neptune. Her arm was covered in layers of bandages, and once in while, a nurse came to her, checked if she was doing ok. Michelle's hair was all tangled and her hair all jumbled up.   
"Michelle", she whispered. Michelle opened her eyes and smiled at Amara. "How are you doing?" Amara felt tears whell up in her eyes. "It's all my fault, I'ts all my fault! I should have been hurt by the rose. Why did you save me? Why?" The tears started to drip. Amara NEVER cries. Just like a man. She was in a really imotional state. "Amara? Amara, you're… oh, it's all my fault!!" Michelle wept into her delicate hands. Amara was astounded. Michelle was… crying. She couldn't bear it anymore. Amara placed her hand on Michelle's cheek. She gave Michelle a tender look, which stopped her tears. Michelle lunged into Amara's arms and wept untill Amara's shirt was drenched. As she was in her arms. Amara leaned her head down and smelled Michelle's hair. It was a wonderful scent and Amara placed her head on her hair, breathing it in, and sighing under her breath. Then she sighed loudly and drew Michelle away from her. Suddenly the nurse came in. "Michelle, wake- oh, you are awake. Good. I didn't want to wake you up. You looked so sweet while you were sleeping. There is a visitor for you." Michelle sighed.   
"Ok. Let him or her in." The nurse's eyes twinkled.   
"It's a him." Michelle trembled and grabbed Amara's hand.   
"No! Don't" But the nurse already opened the door and Michelle's worst nightmare stepped into the room. He bowed courtesly and talked to the nurse.   
"May I speak to her privately?" The nurse gave him a 'oh, I see' smile. "Sure. Amara… please come back soon- later." Amara looked at Michelle, who was giving her a pleading look, but shook her head.   
"Sorry, Mich. I'll see ya later." She walked out the door, looking back behind her before the door closed.   
"Michelle darling I…" Darien hesitated.   
"Leave me ALONE! You tried to kill my best friend! You impolster! You… you… GO AWAY!" She screamed. Darien shook his head and gave a mischiveous smile.   
"Come and-" Michelle interrupted.   
"No, I will NOT love you. I shall never forgive you!" But Darien continued to smile.   
"You could have blasted that attack, couldn't you? I know you could have." Michelle bit her lip, her secret revealed.   
"I did it to punish you, for even getting that stupid notion in your head! I will never forgive y-" Darien took her in his arms and brought her chin up to his. "All I want is you. You only. NOT Princess Serena. You hear me? YOU. That's all I need." Michelle broke apart.   
"Well You is not all I need! I need friends, I need family, and I need a husband who will not be a MURDERER!!!!" Her last words hit his heart. Then he got mad.   
"I will make you love me!" He cupped her face in his hands and stooped down to take a taste of it. Michelle spat at him. "Why you, Michelle!" He kissed her very firmly, pushing his tongue roughly into her mouth. She pulled away. "Princess Power!!!!!" She transformed. "Neptune-" She couldn't hurt him. The poison started to weaken her. She couldn't move.   
"Planet Shaking!!" Princess Uranus stalled in the doorway. "You okay, Princess Neptune?" Princess Neptune tried to open her mouth to speak. The attack hit Darien hard and he slumped to the floor.   
"Your strength is impressive," Michelle managed to croak.   
"The poison is starting to get you now, huh?" Michelle nodded. I'll go call the nurse. Michelle stopped her from moving. How much of our conversation did you hear? Amara frowned. Right after you tried to attack him. I knew I had to help you. What was he doing to you? Michelle shook her head. Then she fainted.   



	5. Death nearly arriving...

I am sorry. There is nothing we can do now to save her. The poison is too strong!! Her transformation to her princess state decreased her strength and now… her chance of living! The nurse's tears ran along the ground. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! You are kidding me, right? The whole ground shook with Amara's words. I am… sorry, Princess.   
You weren't taking care of her!  
I was doing the best I could.   
I hate you!  
I hate myself too.  
It can't be! The moon started to crumble under her feet. What did we do wrong??? She cannot leave us! Michelle! Michelle! Come back… come BACK! Amara started to sob. Suddenly, her sign on her forehead started to glow. She transformed into Princess Uranus. She was learning a new attack. Her mother's sword lay in front of her. She lifted it up, and shouted, slashing the air with it. URANUS! HEART CRYSTAL… Her crystal came from her body and started glowing. DREAM HEALING… SUPREAM! Her anger added power to the attack and did the impossible. Her heart crystal almost broke from the power, but Michelle's spirit, using her dream healing, kept it intact. No, Princess Uranus! It will be useless! You will die! The nurse cried out. Not if I can help it. Princess Pluto appeared. UNDERWORLD! BLOCK SUPREAM! She closed the underworld and colasped. Now Michelle and Amara couldn't enter there, and had a greater chance of coming of bringing Michelle back to life. Queen Serenity felt her moon tremble and almost destroy itself, so she used her Moon Crystal to keep her planet from breaking. Princess Uranus almost died from the power of her anger. But she used it to heal Michelle, and it worked. Princess Uranus collasped. Slowly, Michelle's heart crystal appeared from the aqua mirror in front of her and went into her body. Her eyes fluttered, and they opened. Princess Uranus forgot that she was weak, and she rushed to her side, and smiled into Michelle's face. You're ok! You're ok! Michelle is ok! She cried with happiness, and from the door, Darien watched Amara taking Michelle in her arms, enviously. He had to find a way to get Michelle! Then he saw a flicker of a smile on Michelle's face as she was in Amara's warm smile, he could hardly stand it anymore. He was about to throw another rose in their direction but was stopped, with a glare from Princess Pluto, who was blocking the path of death for Amara. They deserve to be friends, Darien. Don't get that silly notion in your head, I won't allow it. She glared again, sending chills up his back. He left the doorway, into his quarters. He was met with Queen Neptune and Queen Uranus, glaring at him. My mirror knows all, Prince. One more slip, and you will plunge into the dark netherworld. Queen Neptune threatened. Queen Uranus spoke, her dark green eyes, unblinking. My daughter risked her LIFE to save Princess Neptune. I don't know how to thank her, but YOU! You, wretched, cruel prince! You don't even deserve Michelle! She will never love you! You threw that rose, hoping to make Uranus, my beautiful humble daughter, who never hurt ANYBODY go to a place where she will never see daylight? Do you have any sense? Dignity? You will never marry anyone- especially my best friends daughter! NEVER! I hope you will live with this and suffer it throught your whole life, prince. I will see to it. With that heavy blow thrown on him, they left, leaving him with a sad heart.   
  
Meanwhile in the corridor…  
  
Princess Uranus was crying her heart out that Neptune was ok. You're ok! She kept repeating. When finally Michelle shushed her, and motioned her to go to bed, Princess Uranus shook her head. She still wanted to go onto the dance floor. Neptune gave her a worried look, then shrugged and smiled. They walked to the dance floor and started doing the rumba. Princess Uranus was really worked up from saving Princess Neptune. She danced faster and faster and gasped for breath. Michelle twirled out of her arms and twirled back in and did the fancy dance steps again. They danced for a long time, stopping now and then to get a glass of punch. After two five hours, the clock struck midnight. They where one of the last dance partners on the floor. Princess Neptune was beat, and so was Uranus. I think I shall go back to my quarters now, she said politely. I think I shall too, said Princess Uranus, admitting defeat. Princess Uranus dropped off Neptune at her door. Thank you, goodnight. They both replied to eachother. Princess Neptune was about to open the door, but it was locked. Amara, my door is locked. Can… can I sleep in your quarters tonight? Princess Uranus grinned. Sure, no one is there, my mom has gone to Saturn for a special meeting. She will only be back day after tommorow. 


	6. red tomatoes ;)

Neptune was very happy. Great. Uranus opened her door to her room, and they slipped inside. The room was full of medals, and golden stuff. Nice room, said Neptune. Uranus smiled. Yep. You can chang- oh. Oh, no. Your nightgown must be in your room! Neptune nodded sadly. Well, then, I guess you will have to use mine! She ran to her chestnut-wood wardrobe and brought out a light pink, slightly see-through ^.~, nightgown which was covered in lace. Oh, that's yours? Neptune giggled again. I think you would be the kind of person who wore… pajamas! Uranus grinned. Correct-domon-do! This is my mother's old nightgown that she wore when she was little. Neptune sighed. She wanted to wear something that was Amara's. It is verry pretty, she said, admiring the tucks and frills here and there. She went to the bathroom, changed into it, and came out, acting like a model, turning around to let Uranus admire how it looked on her. It was absolutely gorgeous. The simple tucks and thin lace made it look even more nice on her. Princess Uranus gaped. Then she shut her mouth, and went inside the bathroom to change. She came out, wearing a loose t-shirt, and some baggy pants. Princess Neptune smiled. That is what you call pajamas? Princess Uranus smiled. Well, it's not like I go shopping so I can sleep beautifuly. Neptune frowned. She climbed into the 2 people bed. So did Princess Uranus. They both went to sleep. Next morning, Princess Uranus got up, and stared at Neptune, taking advantage that she was asleep. Her aqua locks were scattered about, and there was a childish look on her face that made Uranus want to hug her. She got up, brushed her teeth, while taking care that every single one got at least ten seconds. She took a apple from the fruit bowl of her table, cut it into perfect pieces with a flick of her wrist, got a bowl of conflakes and a plate, then placed the apples in the plate, piled whipped cream (yum!) on it, poured milk in her cereal, and turned around, seeing Princess Neptune stare at her in atmost pleasure. You are very funny! She said smiling. What do you mean, I am funny? Princess Uranus started to hate her teasing voice. You act like a robot, I always do different things every morning. You do this every day, don't you? Add a little fun in your lif- Uranus interrupted. Me? Not have fun? Your kidding me? Why I ought to… you cheeky… she lunged at her and missed. Princess Neptune looked magnificent, and cocky. I heard you run like the wind, Uranus… now you run like a slug! He he he… Uranus lunged again., and nearly tore Neptune's nightgown. Then she realized she was out of practice. She called the wind in her head. A cool breeze enveloped them, fanning out Michelle's hair. Now Uranus was ready to lunge. Princess Neptune saw this, and knew she would not miss this time. Uranus lunged, and nearly knocked Michelle out. She got up, shaking, and Uranus lunged again. Her arms tightened around her and she tickled Michelle REALLY HARD. Neptune screamed for mercy. Stop, she gasped. Please- ha ha!- STOP!!! Please stop! Amara, you're killing me! Amar- She suddenly realized how good Amara's arms felt around her. She dug herself more into her, wanting her warmth, having many parts of her thin nightgown tattered, causing Amara to gasp. I think I over did it… Amara stopped tickling her, pulled herself away, and her eyes bulged. There was a tear along from Michelle's right shoulder to her left hip bone. The wind blew. Michelle felt cold in those spots and she looked at herself, and nearly screamed. She blushed so much, she looked like a tomato. Speaking of that, so did Amara. Amara turned her head away, and broke the silence. Um, maybe you should, um… take a bath and… run over to your room… and get changed. Michelle felt like she was getting put away. She ran to Amara, and put her arms on her shoulder, and pressed herself to Amara's back. Amara shivered with fear and pleasure. Amara, please. Can't I stay longer? Please? Amara gulped. She wanted so bad to say yes, so she did! Michelle, go and change into your gown that you wore yersterday, you can change at your corridors. Michelle nodded. She turned her back, to get her gown, and couldn't find it. She looked and looked. Finally, Amara couldn't stand waiting for her to get dressed. She went into the bathroom, shut the door (which swung slightly open- it was a door that locked when it was closed) and took off her clothes, jumped into the tub, and closed her eyes. Michelle finally found her gown, under the large bed. She picked it up, wondered where Amara was, shook her head about her always dissappearing, and went inside the bathroom. 


	7. Deadly Screams

She screamed so loud, then shut her mouth half way through, because Amara's body was a graceful and well structured one. She gaped, her eyes almost out of her sockets. Amara's blushing was so red, it looked like it was the sun itself. She desperetly tried to cover her body, but the towel was out of reach. So she used her arms. Michelle finally regained concience, looked away, when Amara got out of the tub to get the towel, Michelle found herself looking into the mirror instead. She shielded her eyes, blushing. Neither of them could speak. She hurriedly walked out of the bathroom, feeling embarrased. Amara changed, and walked out of the bathroom. What… happened? She screamed. Why did walk in on me like that? Michelle gasped. Look who is talking, miss I left the door unlocked so… someone would come in unknowing who was in there? Amara couldn't think of a comback. You didn't see me in the room, so why didn't you knock? The door was waaay open before… then I closed it… but it swung slightly open… and YOU came in! Her face was flushed. Forget about it! Go to your room! Get away from here! Princess Neptune trembled. Tears formed in her eyes. Then they poured heavily, making her sob. Can I be the same person, the same person who you risked your life for, cried for, and now you are shunning that same person? You don't even care! She ran out the door, leaving Uranus feeling as if she had been stepped on. She left her soggy breakfast alone, and went to her training.   
  
What was Michelle doing?  
  
She ran across the hall into her room, turned into Sailor Neptune, ran out, and nearly bumped into Darien. He was in his Tuxedo mask form and looked exceptionally handsome. Neptune stared. Darien gave a cool laugh, and lifted her chin to look at her eyes. You have been crying dear, is anything up with your, lovely Uranus? Michelle got deeper into her trance. Darien laughed again, a cool, cold laugh that sent a chill up her spine. He kissed her head, saying he would never let her down like Uranus did. Then Michelle stepped out of her trance and glared at him. His grip on her tightened, and she couldn't escape. He kissed her neck, and she screamed. He made his way up, untill he reached her mouth. His tounge enveloped hers, and carressed and abused it. She pulled away, but he grabbed her again, but harder. Uranuus !!!!!!! Help!! Uranus came like a bullet, and a world shaking on him. Then Neptune did her deep submerge and he collasped. They didn't talk to each other on the way to the training center.   
  
At the training center:  
  
Uranus faced against Darien at the final tournament. Uranus! Edimon! This is the final battle! It is a fight to death- well, until one faints. Queen Serenity's voice boomed, and then her face got white. Oh, my god. The negeverse! They are here! Everyone! Battle positions! AHHHH! Queen Serenity fainted from the blow and wasn't quick enough to stop it. Queen! Uranus and Neptune ran to her side. Beat them, children. They are very powerful- and extreamly fast, Uranus. You are the only one who can run faster than them. Neptune, you have a strategy, the right moves. Don't let Uranus do anything foolish. I'll… see you later… goodbye. She dissappeared. Uranus and Neptune knew where she went to. To the ice kingdom, the only place that the negaverse couldn't touch. But it was a horrible place, always cold and dark. Neptune sobbed. Queen, you didn't deserve that! She stood up, with Uranus at her side. The monsters were very good. They defeated all the inner scouts, including Princess Serena, who with all her power, couldn't stop them. Darien only stood, with them, of course. The queens of other planets rushed out, but were met with a barrier that no one could break, only Sailor Saturn. But she was fast asleep, hurt from her last battle. Darien rushed to their side, wounded. They are very powerful, don't let them… beat us. Please. Neptune's heart yearned to him with sympathy- not love. He saw it in her eyes, and then fainted. She ran towards the aliens, who charged at her, only to be met by a well placed punch. They were playing around with her. Then a man appeared. A man with short, brown hair, and a very handsome face. Neptune gaped. He looked at her with longing in his eyes, and turned to the alien, who bowed at his feet. I want that girl- not hurt, understand? The alien nodded. He rushed at them, and Uranus ran in front of Neptune, who transformed into Princess Neptune. In the name of the moon kingdom, the stars, the planets! I shall punish you in the name of peace, love and justice! I am Princess Neptune! The gorgeous man wasn't impressed. He stood in front of her, gazing into her eyes in adoration and longing. She glared at him. Uranus, who was facing the alien, saw that he was going to take her. NO! She rushed to her side, finnishing the demon off with a powerful kick. Princess Neptune started glowing. Her mother's mirror floated in front of her. She turned around, facing her mother, who gave her a wink, a thumbs up, and a flying kiss. She smiled inwardly and turned her gaze on her opponent. He transformed, becoming a golden knight, who's power and beauty made Uranus quiver. Neptune took the mirror and held it in front of her. Ultra sonic waves went right through him, not damaging him at all. We can't touch him! Princess Neptune gasped. She took her planet's crystal out, saying that there would be no other way to drive him away. Their power wasn't great enough to finish him off. Sailor Uranus became Princess Uranus, and took her crystal out, placed it in Neptune's, held her hands so she wouldn't have to stand all that power, and they shouted. Neptune Crystal Planet Power! Their hands shook from the power, Neptune's sign glowed in her forehead. Uranus! Crystal, Planet Power!! The light from the crystals hit him, knocking him down, and he fought for breath. I shall get you someday, Princess Neptune! He said, glaring, and disappeared. Princess Uranus and Princess Neptune fainted. 


	8. A day in the sun...

They awoke in their comphy beds, their mothers looking proudly at them. Princess Neptune turned into Michelle, and looked around. They were in her room, in her bed, with hot cloths over their heads.Michelle got up, ignoring her mother's frowns, and rushed to Amara's side of the bed. Amara… Amara! Amara, wake up! You're ok now! Amara, woke up. I, I am sooo sorry! For… she looked at the nurse, blushing. For shouting you at that… incident. Michelle shook her head, sighing. No, Amara, it was all my fault. They argued for a while and then the nurse let them go, saying they had recovered completely.   
They were invited for some 'special' event. They went over there in their gowns and they were met by a cheer. Thank you for saving our kingdom!!!!! Said all the princesses. Queen Serenity motioned them to come to her. We are going to have a fun time on the beach between the planet Uranus and Neptune! It will be a great celebration! Everyone, bring your bathing suits! We are going to leave it ten minutes! Everyone dissappeared into their corridors. Princess Jupiter came out first, in her one piece black swimsuit with a white stripe in the middle. Next came out Princess Mars, in her one piece black swimming suit with white polka dots. Then came out Princess Mercury, sheepish, in her two piece black swimsuit. Then came out Princess Venus, who gave them a laugh. She was in a black one piece swim suit that weird white strips down it and had a hat, and sunglasses on. Then came Michelle in a one piece black swim suit. Then came Princess Uranus, blushing with a towel on, but when she saw Mercury, she revealed hers. It was a two piece, black and blue swimsuit. Michelle blushed from head to toe. Then Reenee, Princess Serena's little sister came out in a black one piece swimsuit that made her look slightly fat. Then came Princess Pluto, revealing her beautifuly designed two piece black swimwear with a lace-like substance over it. Everyone gazed at it in envy. Then came late (as usual) Princess Serena, in her two piece white swimsuit. Everyone had a beach bag and Reenee brought the volley ball. Let's go! She cried. The held hands- the queens would be arriving later- Princess Mercury Telportation! Princess Mars Teleportation! Princess Venus Teleportation! Princess Jupiter Teleportation! Princess Uranus Teleportation! Princess Neptune Teleportation! Princess Pluto Teleportation! Cosmic Moon Teleportation! Princess Reenee Pink Moon Teleportation! Princess Planet Teleportation!!!! They arrived on the coast that seperated Planet Uranus and Neptune. It was an excelent beach. Princess Neptune immediately went into the sea, swimming gracefully, followed by Mercury. They splashed eachother, and laughed. Princess Uranus was lonely. She leaned against the palm tree and let the wind envelope her. Suddenly, Princess Neptune appeared in front of her. Amara, come on! It is great fun! Swim with us! Amara sighed. Allright, but I gotta tell you- I am not that of a great swimmer. She stepped into the water, and realized it felt like Michelle's touch. She loved it. She swam farther and farther, and crossed the safety line. Suddenly, dark forces pulled her under the water, and she screamed. Michelle heard the sound. Amara! She shrieked. She swam faster, then called a dolphin to carry Amara. She placed her on it's back, and held on to it's tail, because she was tired. The dolphin swam them back, and Michelle cried in misery. The dark forces were taking over Uranus, but she didn't want to trouble all the other scouts. She left them alone. She carried Amara under a plam tree and started pressing her chest, trying to get the dark matter out. Amara struggled to breathe. Michelle, don't let me die! She gasped. Why would I? Smiled Neptune. Then she realized she would have to do something she thought she would never get the chance to do. She firmly pressed her mouth againt Uranus's, and breathed hard into her. Amara's eyes shot open, but she loved the taste of her mouth. She coughed up the dark matter, they destroyed it, and said nothing of that incident to anyone. They played volley ball with everyone, even though Mina always won. At the end of the day, they lay down on the dry sand and thought. Uranus was the first to talk. Michelle, why did yo- Michelle turned to her. You have always been my best friend. You saved my life, and now I saved yours- no matter what I would have to do to save it. Amara blurted out. Maybe I should drown again. Michelle turned to her amazed. Was she feeling the same things I was? No, it couldn't be. She thought. The sunset made Michelle look gorgeous, looking out to sea; her deep blue eyes, full of sorrow and wisdom. Her hair was tinted with the rays, and Amara couldn't stand it anymore. She leaned into Michelle, who put her head on her shoulder. You seem… so sad, Michelle. I wish I could help. A tear ran from Michelle's eyes to Amara's shoulder. Amara gasped. Michelle, don't cry! Michelle burried herself into Amara's shoulder. You have been, so kind, Amara!! So kind… you have been the only light- other than my violin and brushes- for me since… since… my world tumbled on me. Amara pressed Michelle to her chest and hugged her. Tell me, your problem. I… I'll try to help. Michelle cried out how she was expected of doing everything, her encounters with Darien, how everyone admired her beauty and grace when she knew no one would like her if she told them the truth. She told about Mercy, how Mercy's sister- her only sister, died while fighting negaverse creeps right in front of her eyes! She told all her fears, all her worries. Amara was trembling with sympathy, rage at Darien, and a lot of other things. She wrapped her arms around Michelle and told her she would make everything all right. Queen Serenity appeared before them. Amara took her hands off Michelle, and looked into her lap, embarressed. Queen Serenity smiled her *I know it all* smile and told them it was time to go home. They teleported with everyone back to their corridors, where they went fast asleep. All except the inner princesses and Serena, that is… 


	9. Serena and her jokes... *shakes head*

Serena, this better be something good, you got it? I am missing fire reading time! Princess Mars fumed. Yes, and I am missing studying. Added Mercury. I gotta go to bed, I need my beauty sleep. Nodded Jupiter and Venus. Princess Serena shook her head, smiling a evil smile she only gave to her friends. I, got gossip. She said the words slowly, letting them take effect. But, no effect happened. Mars slumped to the floor, Mercury was reading a invisible book, Jupiter and Venus just started chatting. You guys! I GOT GOSSIP!!!! The inners jumped. And what gossip do you have, miss moon twit? Said Mars mockingly. I got stuff on Uranus and Neptune. It took effect all right. The inners jumped up again, and gathered around her. Serena continued. I saw, Amara wrapping her arms around Michelle!!! The inners gasped. Really? They carroled. I swear on the moon crystal, I saw it! They all started chatting. I never thought Amara liked men… it seems typical that she like Michelle. Said Jupiter understandingly. Right! But we saw them and they don't know we did!!!! Shouted Mars gleefuly. That aroused Queen Jupiter, who came in, and shushed them to go to bed. Queen Neptune, watched them chatting about Amara in her mirror. Is that… true? She told herself not to worry. They would make a lovely couple though… even though they are both girls, it makes sense! I am so proud of them! But Michelle was crying her heart out to her…Maybe Amara just hugged her out of sympathy…I will first make sure. She ran to her bed, and went to sleep. 


	10. A Piece of Cake ;)

Michelle woke up from her sleep. She stood up, took a bath, and transformed. Neptune Princess Power! Out of her room she went, and started her new painting she was having dreams of: The Flood of Death. She took fifteen minutes to find the right brushes (she had about three hundred of them *.*). Then she took out her paints, and her stand. She worked on the painting for three hours. Then she sat back and relaxed, doing her finger stretches. First the pinkie, then the ring- Hello Michelle! Oh my g- gosh, what a painting!!! You- I mean your painting, is apsolutely gorgeous!! Amara came in and drank in the sight of her friend. Her hair was fanned back, by the open window, and she was sitting up elegently, with a hand on her chest looking at her. Michelle frowned. She was wanting it to be a surprise for Amara. Why do you wake up so early!!! I wanted it- oh never mind!!! Amara grinned. Looks like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, she reminded. Oh, Amara! I am sooo sorry! I was just- I wanted it to be a surprise. I know!! Can I draw a painting of you??? Please???? Amara sighed. She didn't like the aspect of standing in a position for a long time- she was a runner, who needed time for staying put? But… it was for her best friend. So, she gave in. Alright, anything to make you feel better. Michelle gave her a dazzeling smile of thanks and motioned her to sit down. I am going to make a picture of you as an angel, she said. But I can imagine as you as one- I just need your details… like your skin texture, etc. Amara was amazed. She didn't even have to put angel wings on! Great! All she had to do was stare into her eyes- piece of cake ^.~ and sit down! Awesome! She sat down on the sofa. Michelle began making her painting. She made a lot of changes, and Amara had to sit for thirty minutes before Michelle said she could go. Your painting will be done by tomorrow- your birthday. I'll keep in touch. No looking at it- ok? She did a locking spell that would allow no one to look at the painting or open the lock- except her. She placed it in her closet, told her mom not to clean her room, and went out of the room with Amara tagging along side of her. They went through the halls of Neptune's corridors. Behind the glass was a beautiful aquarium that was attached to another dimention so that the fish could swim around freely. Michelle took Amara's hand and led her outside- where there was no aquarium. There was a dolphin splashing in a huge ocean that Michelle created for it. Michelle ran to it and the dolphin greeted her- so did all the fish, the sea horses, etc. All of the animals of the sea literary came out of the water to see her. The dolphin clicked at her, she made a similar noise back. Then it turned around, and splashed her with it's fins. Cut that out!! Michelle laughed. Then she turned to Amara. This is Sincerity, my dolphin. Would you like to pet her? Amara slowly reached out, and just when she was about to touch it, the dolphin leaped up to make her touch it. It did it so quickly that she jumped backwards. The dolphin chuckled and let her touch it at her own will. She placed her hand on it's back- then heard a beautiful melody. Michelle was singing the song of the ocean, one of the most beautiful melodies in the solarsystem. Her voice had no tune… but somehow it did. It had a mystifying touch to Amara. Then she heard a deeper voice. Goddesss of the seeaaaa…A man appeared in front of her. Amara heart broke. Michelle had a boy friend? Amara was almost into tears. Father… Michelle whispered frightingly and tried to touch him. He smiled at her and disappeared. Father! She cried. Then another voice sang the melody. A whale appeared and turned into a young maiden. She wiped the tears off of Michelle's face. Princess…your father is still alive. Do not grieve- he shall come back some day. Michelle looked at her and smiled. I know he is alive, she whispered. The maiden nodded and disappeared into the water. Amara was just watching the whole thing. What in the universe was that all about?? Michelle shushed her and bidded her to her room. As they sat on the aqua silk of the bed, Michelle began her story of heartache. I was once the most happiest girl in the universe, Amara. My father and mother loved eachother very much. People used to say they were the most happiest couple in the solarsystem. I loved him very much. One night…I heard my parents in their bedroom, talking about my marrige. They agreed they had one of the most beautiful girls in the solarsystem. Michelle blushed. But, then my father talked about the subject of marrige. He said I should get married to someone to uphold the family honor of marrying when you were twenty. But my mother knew me well. She wouldn't hear of it. She argued about how I would feel, and my father on how the 'family honor and tradition' was so important. They were nearly cursing eachother!! The next day, my father disappeared. My mom felt very bad, but she knew that she had been on the right side of the fight. My father never came back. I could sometimes hear his voice- he loved to sing- when I sang the song of the ocean. His playing of the chello was one of the best in the universe. My mother's beauty was the best in the universe. I got both. I inherited my mother's beauty and my father's musician capabilities. But… he always wanted me to be someone else. He made me feel like a doll, being used. But he was fun, and loving. I never thought he was asking too much. I was his puppet for fifteen years. I still have a picture of me trying to play the chello, even though my love was for the violin, just for my father. He painted the background of it. Playing the violin is the only thing I loved, by myself. My love of painting came from my dad's harsh commands to do it. Nothing makes me feel as peaceful and happy as playing the violin. Except someone else… She stopped. Amara continued. Who is that someone else? Michelle ignored the question, her face heating up ^.~ . That is why I love that song. I want him to come back- to make my mother happy again- but I don't want him to treat me like he did before. But that look in his eyes… I think he understood how I felt, Amara. I know he has changed… somehow! I want him to come back home. She ended. Amara felt bad. She was fast enough to grab that man, and drag him to her, why didn't she? It was because I thought he was her boyfriend, she thought. Hey, you know what? Can we… get some lunch? I think we missed it. Let's go sneak some from the kitchen. Michelle gave her a sly grin. Yeah, sure. It'll be fun. They sneaked out of Michelle's bedroom, keeping their backs against the wall. They bumped into Darien along the way. Hello, chicks. How ya doing? Michelle glared and kept walking. He grabbed her hand. Amara was ready for action. Michelle held him, and she did a world shaking on him, making him sink to his knees. Ha! Serves him right. Let's go. Michelle and Amara trotted away. They sank to their knees as they aproached the kitchen. Two men where blocking the entrance. They almost hit Michelle with arrows, who was pulled down into Amara's chest, who held her. Make no sounds. Amara demanded, pulling her closer. Michelle was deaf to everything except the nice beat of her heart. Then she regained concience. She stood up, and knocked away all their arrows with her aqua mirror. Amara stood next to her. Stay away from Miss Queen Jupiter's kitchen area!! The guards shouted. Make us, said Amara mockingly. She turned into Sailor Uranus, and Michelle turned into Sailor Neptune. We don't want to hurt you nice little ladies. They said threatingly. So we can't go in… Sailor Neptune gave them her absolutely gorgeous sad stare. One of the guards was about to give in, but he didn't. Do you want to pick a fight with us? said Sailor Uranus. We don't want to hurt you… said the guard cautiosly. Give it your best shot, Sailor Neptune sneered. Cancer clamp barrier!!! Taurus Stampede Knockout!! The clamp did nothing to Uranus, and Neptune didn't have to move to dodge the stampede, it was waaaay off target anyway. Their attacks smashed into the wall. Neptune shook her head in embarresment. If they had warriors like this in the Silver Millenium, I doubt Beryl had to even tap them on their shoulder to defeat them, joked Neptune. Now it's our turn. Said Uranus. Uranus Space Sword Blaster! Neptune Submarine Reflection! The guards were knocked unconciece. They stole some pasta, coke, and some chips to share. Let's go, said Amara as they sneaked out. Jupiter Thunder Bolt!!! Neptune Submarine Reflection!!!! The two attacks collided and Neptune's attack won. It threw Sailor Jupiter to the wall were she crumpled to the ground. Don't you dare steal mom's- oh Uranus…I must get going- bye! She ran off in a frightened manner. Uranus gave a sly smile. Neptune turned into Michelle and gave the running off scout a envious glance. What was that all about? she said with a frown. Oh. She and I go a long way back. I used to beat her up all the time, for the fun of it. But I never hurt her. She said laughing. They walked together and ate in Uranus's room. 


	11. Mirror mirror on the wall...

So, what do you want for your birthday? I heard that Queen Venus is holding a picnic at the beach at sunset, like you requested. Amara nodded slowly. She wanted to say Your beautiful smile is enough, but she didn't have the heart to. What if Michelle dumped her? There would be no way she could be friends with her again. Whats wrong, cat caught your tongue? Michelle interrupted. I wish you would, Thought Amara. Then she shook the thought away and gave Michelle a gorgeous smile. No, um… I don't know what I want. Michelle frowned. She pulled out her mirror. Now we shall see what you really want! Amara gasped. That mirror could reveal her feelings! She made a grab for it, but it disappeared in her hand. Michelle shook her head, smiling and the mirror appeared in her hand. She looked into it. Then she smiled, and made it disappear. I just saw your list of birthday presents. I will choose one myself. Oh, by the way… I heard your brother is coming, I can't wait to see him! Is he your twin?Amara nodded. Then he must be absolutely handsome! Amara gave a huge blush, she knew what Michelle meant. Promise me you will introduce him to me, k? Amara nodded dumbly. Michelle gave her a grin, a huge hug, and floated out of the room. Amara slouched. Then Michelle came back in with a mischevious smile that meant trouble. Amara… I am so hot- can I use your bath? Amara nodded. Looks like you need one too, come with me! It will save water. Michelle gave her misty smile again. Before Amara could speak, she grabbed her hand and pushed her into her bathroom.   
Michelle turned the water on for the shower. She was wearing her bathing clothes, a light blue towel-like material wrapped around herself. Amara had one that was gold, and she was wearing it too. Amara felt slightly better since she had something on. She sat on the stool for the shower and let Michelle pour shampoo into her hair. God, what an excellent perfume in her shampoo! No wonder her hair… smelled so goood! Thought Michelle. She slowly poured it onto Amara's hair. But first, she became wicked. She turned the shampoo icy and cold by touching it with her hands, using her water powers to make it unusually cold. Then, she poured it onto Amara's hair. Ahhhh! Michelle!!!!!!! You little…creep! Amara turned around, and grabbed Michelle by her shoulders and lowered her to the ground fiercly. Then, making sure that she was down their, she took ice water and sprayed it all over her. Michelle let out a wimper. Stop it Amara… (brrr) soo cold! She turned it warm with her hands and powers and then let a sigh of relief. Now you shall pay, Amara. This is my domain! My turf! I rule here… and you have nooooo power!!!!! Ha ha ha! Amara was amazed. You suddenly sound like Emerald. Amara giggled. What! Me, laughing like Emerald??? You… you are going to pay for that! Michelle used her hands to form a water ball, and made it cold enough to nearly freeze. Then she splashed it on Amara. Amara shivered. Michelle pinned Amara down. Michelle's hands were soft like a water lily. Amara just wished she wouldn't spray cold water on her anymore. Then she had an idea. She let a small trikle of shampoo go near her eyes. Then she clutched her face, screaming in pain. Good thing the bathroom was sound proof (hee hee). Michelle let her grip fall and she started acting like a mother. Oh, Amara let me help!!! Oh, it must hurt!! It's all my fault… she wept. Amara took one finger off her face and peered at Michelle. Then she grinned. While Michelle was too busy weeping, she dumped a bucket of VERY hot water on her. Michelle gasped, and created a sphere around her that let the water not touch her. Amara frowned. She would never win the fight like this. She held out her hand. Peace? Michelle smiled and shook it. Then she carefully rinsed out every bit of shampoo that was left in Amara's head. It's like a massage thought Amara. She is really good. Michelle loved the feel of Amara's head. Such beautiful hair, I wonder how she would have looked with it long… she thought. Then she stopped. Amara gave a little sigh in her head and turned on the tub water. The hot water bubbled as she poured some fizzes and liquids in it that made it smell and feel good. The tub was HUGE. Every Princess's tub was like that. It was connected to another world that is just for them. The other worlds are pretty small and cannot fit a moon kingdom in it, or they would have used all the worlds for a sanctuary against enemies. Michelle watched Amara dip her toe into the tub. Amara smiled, and motioned to go in. Michelle thought it was a trap, so she dipped her toe too, which created a chuckle from Amara. Then she went inside, feeling the water envelope her and carress her. Michelle gave a deep sigh. She swam a little bit, and sat in the sides where there was one step to sit on. Then she felt Amara's warm body next to her. She gave her a dazzling smile. Amara couldn't resist. She poured some liquid soap in her hand and started to wash Michelle's back. Michelle gave a gasp of surprise, and then enjoyed it. Amara was having the time of her life. This gave her a chance to inspect every layer of Michelle's beautiful skin, and feeling the smooth soft texture of it. It was goddess skin, the skin of a mermaid. Her hands washed her arms. Michelle kept gasping as Amara touched her skin. Then Amara poured warm shampoo on her hair. When she touched it, it was Amara's turn to gasp. It was rich, regal, something to be proud of. The hair was perfectly wavy, and didn't have any dandruff, which was Amara's problem. It was silky and felt like an angels wing. The hair was pure velvet. Amara started washing her hair, rubbing the shampoo into all the area's of Michelle's scalp. When she was almost done, Michelle's head was leaning on her chest, her eyes closed in absolute bliss. Amara still washed her hair, but stared lovingly at that angels face of hers. So innocent… so pure. She rinsed Michelle's hair perfectly. Michelle opened her eyes. Thank you, she whispered. Now it is my turn to make you feel good. Amara knew what she was going to do. But she also knew that if she did wash her, she would lose her mind and do something ridiculous. So she shook her head politly and swam away from the seat. Michelle frowned. She grabbed Amara, who had a shock and went underwater. Michelle knew how to breathe underwater, so she didn't know how long Amara could hold her breath under. They struggled underwater; Michelle, trying to bring Amara to the surface to wash her, and Amara, trying to escape, going sideways, but realising she was out of breath. She couldn't stand it. She took a gulp of water by mistake, and started to drown. Michelle felt a flash of light going through her head. Amara was drowning! She could feel it! She pulled her to the surface, but it was too late. Amara passed out. Michelle thumped Amara's chest, making her choke out water. Amara opened her eyes. Michelle… NEVER DO THAT AGAIN! Michelle cried with joy. You'rrre ok!! I thought I killed you!! Oh, Amara… I am soooooooo sorry! Please forgive me! Amara patted the velvet head gently. I forgive you. Let's get out of here. The stepped out of the bath and slightly shivered. They turned back to back and put on their bathrobes. Amara's was a brilliant gold, and she looked like a queen in it. Michelle's was an aqua color, and every inch of her looked like a goddess in it. They walked to their quarters. Then someone stopped them. Brother!!!!!!!! Oh, brother you came!!!!!!!! He hugged Amara tightly, while playing with her hair. Who is she? He whispered into Amara's ear. She is Princess Neptune. He let go of her, and kissed Michelle's hand. Michelle withdrew it. Oh! Michelle, this is my brother, Prince Orion. Brother, this is Michelle, Princess Neptune. Michelle gave him a slight smile. Pardon me for being rude, but I must go to my corridors to get dressed. It was a pleasure meeting you, Prince Orion. She went inside her bedroom, and closed the door. Amara could see how he trailed Michelle with his eyes. Brother… He turned, blushing. What? Amara frowned. She is my girl, understood? Orion gave a dry laugh. You have had so many girlfriends in your life, let me take this one. Amara frowned harder. This one is my final one. Get someone else, brother. Orion shook his head, smiling. This goddess is going to be mine. Amara faced to battle. We shall see who wins her. They parted. 


	12. A new guy in line...

Michelle closed the door behind her and said. Neptune Princess Power! A glowing ball of light sorrounded her as she transformed. Then she turned around, feeling a presence in the room. You are mine, Princess Neptune! The dark haired man appeared. I shall rule the universe with you! Don't make this harder. He turned into the brilliant golden knight. Michy… Michy…he droned. Michelle gasped. There was only one person who called her by that name. Prince Opalian! What… happened to you? He clicked his tongue. Michy… I want you… come with me… let the dark forces sorround you. Michelle shook her head. You were once the most kindest king…why did you let the dark forces get away with stealing your star and engulf you? He stared at her. That dumb star! Ha! I have more than a dumb star! I have a kingdom… people… richness… everything I could desire! Come with me… my dear and rule the universe with me! Michelle backed up. Never! She made a small plea for help to her mom. Queen Uranus, Queen Neptune, and Princess and Prince Uranus stood at the doorway. Princess Uranus stood by her side. She gripped Michelle's hand and gave her a comforting smile. We, shall not let you take my precious daughter and ruin her with darkness! I as the ruler of Neptune… frown up on it! She stood forward, and the aqua mirror appeared in her hand. She closed her eyes, a blue wave of power sorrounded her. Princess Neptune closed her eyes and sent her power with it. Their eyes glittered. A tremendous amount of power shot from it, only to pass right through him. He shook his head, smiling. Then a sword shot into his hand, and he was about to run Queen Neptune through when, another sword clashed into his. Queen Uranus… Michelle whispered. She looked brilliant, fierce, fire burning in her eyes. They started fencing, and Amara, holding out her sword, was about to join. Michelle told her to stop. Amara, she whispered It will be too dangerous. Let your brother go. The brother gave her a handsome smile, but she ignored it, only pleading, looking into the depths of Amara's eyes. She noticed it was very dark green, after and before she went into battle. Amara shook her head. Father gave me this sword, I am the rightful owner. I am much stronger than brother too, even if he doesn't admit it. Michelle shook her head, trying to say something which she wanted to say since they faced him. I don't want you to die, Amara. I'd rather engulf myself in darkness then to see you suffer. I… she gulped. I don't want to lose you. Amara felt like giving her a hug, but she gave a slight smile and shook her head. If we don't win this battle, we are all going to suffer. Look, my mom is almost worn out. I don't want to see her suffer. I can't let her down. Michelle was about to speak, but she thought better of it. She nodded. They transormed into their senshi forms and stood back to back. Uranus pulled out her sword and Neptune held out her mirror. There was sheer determination in thier eyes. Uranus, Neptune, you know I shall prevail. Both of you have sent me away before, but now I am much more powerful and I won't leave without my bride! Neptune shivered. If you were still the nice king from the star, I might have said yes. But as the future queen of Neptune, I have my duty to respect the aqua power, and as well as keeping it that way! So, I shall not go with you. Uranus stood up. And even if she did, I wouldn't let her! She smiled at Neptune. Prince Orion was getting really mad. Uranus was winning the battle for her love! He musn't let her win! His mother was slumped against the wall, gasping. She slowly raised herself up, but slumped back down again. He went up to her, took the sword, and faced the golden knight. Looks like a more fun competitor. Let's go! They started fencing. Sailor Uranus turned her uniform into her brothers. They looked identical. Then she flew around and around the golden knight, making him think her brother was doing that. Meanwhile, her brother waited for a good spot to hurt him came up.While he raised his sword, and hit the golden knight in the back of the neck, Neptune gave her power to him and the effect was tremendous. The golden knight fell to the floor. He stood up, shaking, exclaiming it was a cheap trick, and that he would come back for his bride. Amara and Prince Orion came up to her, but she didn't know who was who. Amara? No one answered. She looked into the twins eyes. One was dark green, when another one was slightly lighter. When she looked into the lighter eyes, they looked at her with such admiration, when she looked into the darker ones, she saw friendship and warmth. This is Amara. She held the left one's hand. That person smiled and turned into… Amara! How did you guess? She said as they walked down the hall. I am a friend, Amara. I can see emotions that people cannot. And… I also read your mind. She smiled. O, god. I forgot about that mind thing. Oh well. 


	13. Unusual Battle

They walked to Amara's room. Such a pity, he was such a nice guy when he was my friend…Michelle sighed. Amara slumped backwards, her arms crossed behind her head, in a boyish position. We're going to be ok, now that he is finished…I really feel exhausted from the battle. Michelle stood up from the bed. Then you must take some rest.   
Amara shook her head. No! Not that!!! We really need to battle more, and shape up. Saturn is three times as strong as us- we must beat her in strength. Come on, let's battle. Amara turned into her senshi form, and so did Michelle. They began flashing attacks with each other, but nothing hit. They were the same in power. But since they were fighting, their attack and strategy grew, making them stronger. After hours of combat, their mothers entered the room. Queen Neptune Barrier! The hard barrier blocked them and they slumped to the floor. Honey, how could you fight with someone who is as close as your sister? Queen Uranus strode to Princess Uranus and gave her a glare. Amara glared back. Because we were fighting to get stronger!! We want to strive and become more powerful that Princess Hotaru herself! Queen Uranus shook her head. It is impossible to beat Princess Hotaru in strength. But you can be just as powerful as her… I am proud of you two for trying to become stronger. And I am sorry for misjudging you. You two looked like you were in a cat fight! Michelle smiled wryly, her cheeks hot. She finally breathed in her normal way, and stood up, feeling stronger. We came, said her mother, reading her mind. To tell you that it is time for dinner. Michelle nodded and turned into her princess form. So did Amara. They walked to the dining room and sat down. Queen Serenity, smiling at them in her old ways, said grace. They all started eating. Bunches of rolls, were passed around the huge table simuntaniously. Michelle had a glass of wine and promoted a toast. For defeating the king! The princesses nodded. Glasses clinked everywhere. Princess Neptune noticed as Orion's eyes followed her everywhere. She drank a little more wine, and clinked it with all the princesses, and finally with Darien. His eyes made with her eyes, and she glanced away, blushing. Darien looks damn good in his tux! She thought. Prince Orion pondered the meaning. So, there are three people trying to gain her love, eh? I'll sweep them all under my feet, he thought, grinning. The inners were talking together, laughing and giggling. Mars whispered something in Michelle's ear that made her blush, and gave a wink at Darien. Darien was practically best friends with the fire goddess, so he winked back. Neptune was caught between all of this, feeling embarrassed. Uranus noticed this, and whispered a joke in her ear. She giggled into her wine and nearly upset it. Uranus gave inward smile. Prince Orion glared at her and Amara glared back. They both ignored eachother. Michelle gave a slight smile into her glass. Soon dinner was over, and Michelle and Amara walked together to their rooms. "Goodnight, Michelle." "Goodnight, Amara." They both went their own ways and fell asleep. 


	14. Happy Birthday!!!!!!!

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you!!!!" Amara groaned, and turned her head from the singing. "Wake up, daughter! This is a birthday you won't forget!" Amara smiled slightly, and got up. "Princess power!" She dressed, and was about to open the door, when Michelle gave her a big hug. "Happy Birthday!!!!! Come look at your presents!!! Come on, come on!" Michelle dragged her to all of the senshi's living room, and sat next to her. Trista appeared, smiled, and presented her with a small box. Amara had a quizzed look, and opened the box, revealing a beautiful gold tuxedo that was to be her new princess clothes. "Thank you." Amara said breathlessly. Trista nodded, her cheeks flushed with excitement. She sat on the other side of her, and waited for all of the other senshi to show up. Michelle grinned, she would have to show Amara her new present. She guided her outside, and there was a humongous box. Amara had to use one of her best kicks to open it. The sides fell away, and there stood a beautiful convertible with the painting of Amara as an angel in it! Amara couldn't take her eyes off them. The painting was gorgeous, and she put it on the wall in front of her bed so she could see it every night. Then she brushed her hand along the convertible, and a lump rose in her throat. "Thank you," she whispered, practically croaking. "I love it sooo much!" Michelle smiled, knowingly. The inners appeared, gasped at the convertible, and showed their presents. Serena got her an infinite number of chocolates, Lita gave her a huge batch of cookies, Rei gave her a device to shine up her car, and Amy got her a book on cars and motercycles. Amara thanked them all, tears brimming in her eyes. She gave them all a hug, which she never usually did, and gave the biggest one to Michelle with every ounce of her strength. Michelle gasped, as Amara nearly crushed her ribs, but she didn't care. Amara, she gasped. That's enough! Amara smiled, and pried her arms off. All the princesses had left, getting dressed for the picnic. 


End file.
